Jay Takes Manhattan
by Swimming Horse
Summary: Jay Hogart from Degrassi goes to New York and finds himself in the company of Cyrus Lupo. SLASH. This is a excerpt of the rough draft I wrote last year. I figured I might as well publish part of what I have and get a reaction before finishing.


Jay Hogart (Degrassi) is in New York City. He gets falsely accused of a crime and goes to jail. Nobody believes he is innocent except Detective Cyrus Lupo (Law & Order). Jay has no family or friends in New York, no money, and no place to stay. Jay reminds Lupo of himself when he was young juvenile delinquent. Since they look alike, everybody thinks they're related. Lupo doesn't like the idea of a young good looking man being in jail with all those low-lifes. Lupo bails Jay out of jail, since he has no place to stay, Jay agrees to stay with Lupo.

"You can put your stuff in here," Lupo said, walking into the bedroom.

"Alright," Jay said.

"You can either sleep on the couch, or in here on the bed."

"I don't know..."

"I'll give you a nice massage."

"Ok." After a pause, "I hope you don't expect to get your bail money's worth outta me."

"Of course not. I just want to help you relax. With everything you just went through you're all tense, shook up, a little scared..."

"I'm not scared," Jay interrupted. "It's not like I've never seen the inside of jail before.""

"Do you want to change into something? I've got some sweat pants and a..."

"No, I think I'll keep all my clothes on for now."

"Ok, just take off your shoes then."

Jay sits on the bed, where Lupo joins him. Jay fumbles with his shoe laces, and kicks off his shoes.

"Just lay on your stomach and we'll get started."

Jay gives Lupo a weird look, and then grabs a pillow and gets in position. Lupo straddles him.

"Do you have to get on me like that?" Jay demands.

"This is how it's done. My ex girlfriend was a masseuse. Do you want the massage or not?"

"Yeah... alright."

Lupo starts kneading his shoulders.

Jay starts to get hard. _What did I get myself into? I can't tell him to stop now. I mean he just paid a thousand dollars to get me out of jail. It's not like it doesn't feel good anyway..._ Jay reaches into his pants to adjust his almost fully engorged cock into a more comfortable position.

Lupo eventually works his way down Jay's back, where he gives his butt a nice squeeze.

Jay make an audible intake of air. "Hey, I didn't know my ass needing massaging."

"We've gotta work those glutes."

Jay has to use both hands to unbutton and unzip his jeans to release his growing dick out of his restrictive underwear. _He's got to be noticing me doing this. Oh well._

Lupo moves down to the top of Jay's legs. His hand brushes against Jays testicles as he massages his thighs, which sends a jolt of electricity throughout Jay's entire body.

Lupo feels Jay's restless movements. "You should flip over so I can massage your front."

Jay pauses for a moment to think about it, then rolls over, exposing his large erection sticking halfway out of the top of the waistband of his underwear.

Lupo smiles. "I guess I'm doing a good job."

"I bet you've had plenty of practice."

Ignoring that comment, Lupo moves his hands underneath Jay's shirt, his fingers trembling as he touches Jay's chest. Lupo hesitates.

Jay notices a look of uncertainty on his face. _Maybe he's not as sure of himself as I thought he was._

"Don't stop now. You're just gettin' to the good part." Jay smirks.

Lupo exhales, looking relieved. He slides Jay's shirt up to his neck and kisses the middle of his chest.

"Mmmm."

He kisses his way over to the left nipple, circling it with his tongue. Then over to the right one for the same treatment. He moves up and starts light kisses on Jay's neck. Jay caresses Lupo's back. Lupo raises up slightly to unzip his pants and push them half way down his thighs. Jay catches a glimpse of Lupo's monster cock barely contained by his briefs as Lupo completely lays on top of him, thrusting his hips a little as he runs his right hand down Jay's side to grab his ass while kissing the other side of Jay's neck.

"I'm not going to be your bitch."

Lupo stops, and moves up to stare into Jay's eyes for a second. "That's ok, I'll be yours." As Lupo goes in to kiss Jay on the lips for the first time. Jay turns his head quickly to avoid Lupo's kiss. Then turns back as Lupo raises up with weird look on his face. _There's that unsure look again._ Lupo looks away towards the door and rises further away from Jay. _He's gonna bolt._ Jay reaches behind Lupo's neck to pull him back in, tentatively kissing him. Lupo tenses for a second, then relaxes, kissing him back. Lupo's traveling kisses inch across his face, then under his chin and down his neck, back to his chest, licking his nipples. More kisses down to his stomach till he gets to Jay's dick, kissing the head, licking the shaft and the engulfing it in his mouth.

"Uhhh!" Jay groans thrusting his hips. Lupo sucks his cock, getting more of it in his mouth, even down his throat for a few seconds.

"Ahhh, yeah," says Jay while combing his fingers through Lupo's messy hair.

Lupo stops for a minute so he can take off his pants, and then his underwear, revealing his big dick pointing halfway to the ceiling.

_Jackpot! I want it!_ thinks Jay. He strips off his jeans and underwear, then pulls his shirt off. Lupo unbuttons his shirt, still standing. Jay, sitting on the edge of the bed, reaches for Lupo's dick and starts sucking it.

"Yeah, do it! Mmmm. Suck it."

Jay sucks him while jacking his own dick furiously.

"Yeah, you love it! Jack it while you suck it!"

Jay blows him for awhile and then slides back on the bed against the wall. Lupo goes in to kiss Jay noisily, and the moves down to Jay's dick, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Suck my dick, man. Yeah, that's good, ohhh."

Lupo slides on top of Jay, kissing him.

"You are so sexy. I wanna fuck you so bad." Kisses Jay's neck. Jay wraps his arms around Lupo's back, squeezing him hard. Lupo grinds his dick against Jay's stomach while Jay gropes his ass.

"Mmm, I've never done that before."

"Baby, you are so hot, I want your sweet ass." He moves his hand between Jay's buttcheeks, massaging the crack. He takes his hand out to spit on it, then moves it back, penetrating him with his finger.

"AAAhhh, uuuhhh," Jay wriggles around.

Lupo sucks his dick for a minute. The reaches in the nightstand for the lube.

"I'm not gonna fuck you. I'm just gonna slide my dick on your ass."

"Ok".

Lupo greases up his dick, jacks for a second, then moves his hand on Jay's ass, lubing him up. He spreads Jays legs apart, getting on top of him, sliding his dick on Jay's ass.

Lupo moves his hands all over Jay's body, and leans in the kiss him. Jay keep wriggling around, jacking off as Lupo thrusts his dick against his ass.

"How does feel?"

"Mmm, I love it. Ohh."

"Do you wanna fuck?"

"Yeah, fuck me!"

"Yeah?"

"Do it!"

Lupo reaches in the drawer for a condom. He rips it open with his teeth, slides it on, then squirts gobs of lube on it. Squirts more in his hand and greases up Jay's ass, sliding a finger in for a second.

"Ahh"

Lupo moves in, sliding his dick against Jay's ass again to get him ready.

"Don't fuck me too hard. Go easy, man."

Lupo kisses him, "you're so beautiful"

Jay shakes a little bit as Lupo penetrates his dickhead in Jay's warm ass.

"Ohhh"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

He can see the sweat rolling off Jay's forehead. His eyes are closed. Lupo kissing him again, and then pushes more of his dick into Jay's ass.

"Mmmm...ohhh...yeah"

Lupo slowly thrusts in and out as Jay strokes his meat.

"I love your ass."

"Uhh...keep fucking me." Jay wraps his legs around Lupo's waist.

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I love the way your big dick feels, aaah."

Lupo leans in to kiss Jay for a minute. Jay caresses his Lupo's face with his left hand. Jay spits in his right hand and continues beating off.

Lupo looks at Jay's dick, which is even bigger than before. He has to stop fucking for a minute because he can't resist sucking Jay's cock.

"Oh, yes!"


End file.
